Relaciones Francia-ONU/ONU
Secretarios generales de la ONU con presidentes franceses António Guterres= António Guterres António Guterres - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Na cimeira de Lisboa, em 2000, com os franceses Jacques Chirac e Lionel Jospin e, atrás, o luxemburguês Jean-Claude Juncker e o alemão Gerhard Schröder. António Guterres - François Hollande.jpg| François Hollande et Antonio Guterres en 2015. © Philippe Wojazer Source: Reuters António Guterres - Emmanuel Macron.jpg| O presidente francês, Emmanuel Macron, recebeu ontem ao final do dia, no Palácio do Eliseu, o secretário-geral da ONU, António Guterres. | REUTERS/YOAN VALAT/POOL |-| Ban Ki-moon= Ban Ki-moon Ban Ki-moon - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Ban Ki-Moon rend hommage à Jacques Chirac. ina.fr Ban Ki-moon - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| El presidente francés, Nicolás Sarkozy (izq.), junto al secretario general de la ONU, Ban Ki-moon, ayer antes de la Conferencia de Darfur. | EFE Ban Ki-moon - François Hollande.jpg| Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon (right) meets with President François Hollande of France. UN Photo/Evan Schneider Ban Ki-moon - Emmanuel Macron.jpg| Emmanuel Macron (G) et l'ex- sécrétaire général de l'ONU, Ban Ki-moon, le 24 juin 2017 à Paris-POOL/AFP/Etienne LAURENT |-| Kofi Annan= Kofi Annan Valéry Giscard d'Estaing - Sin imagen.jpg| Olivier Stirn, Kofi Annan & V.Giscard d'Estaing. Jacques Chirac - Kofi Annan.jpg| South African President Thabo Mbeki shakes hands with Chirac in 2002. United Nations Secretary-General Kofi Annan is on the left.photos: The career of Jacques Chirac Kofi Annan - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Carla Bruni, Nicolas Sarkozy, Jimmy Carter et Kofi Annan © Angeli François Hollande - Kofi Annan.jpg| From right to left: Nicolas Hulot, Ségolène Royal, Cardinal Turkson, Bartolomeo Ist, François Hollande, Prince Albert II of Monaco, Michael Higgins, Kofi Annan, Jean-Paul Delevoye, Andrea Riccardi. photo by: Jean Luc LUYSSEN/CIRIC |-| Boutros Boutros-Ghali= Boutros Boutros-Ghali Boutros Boutros-Ghali - François Mitterrand.jpg| United Nations Secretary-General Boutros Boutros-Ghali is awarded with the Legion of Honour by French President Francois Mitterrand during a ceremony at Elysee Palace, in Paris, this October 26, 1994 file picture. REUTERS/Charles Platiau/Files Boutros Boutros-Ghali - Jacques Chirac.jpg| With French President Jacques Chirac in 1997 REUTERS |-| Javier Pérez de Cuéllar= Javier Pérez de Cuéllar François Mitterrand - Javier Pérez de Cuéllar.jpg| Ouverture de la Conférence de Paris sur l'Elimination des Armes Chimiques, le 7 janvier 1989. Ouverture de la séance par François Mitterrand suivie des discours du Directeur général de l'UNESCO et de Javier Pérez de Cuellar. UNESCO Jacques Chirac - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac (3rd L) poses with (from L) the ex-Secretary General of the United Nations (UN) Javier Perez de Cuellar, UN Secretary General Kofi Annan, the Nobel Peace Prize Rigoberta Menchu Tum, Secretary General of International Organization of Francophonie Adbou Diouf, Peruvian President's wife Elian Karp de Toledo, Prime Minister of the Novavut Canadian territory Paul Okalik, Micronesia Federation Governor Robert Ruecho, during the inauguration of the 'Musee du quai Branly', a museum of primitive arts from Africa, Asia, Oceania and America, 20 June 2006 in Paris. |-| Kurt Waldheim= Kurt Waldheim Georges Pompidou - Sin imagen.jpg| Apr. 07, 1972 - UN Sec Gen Kurt Waldheim & French president Georges Pompidou. Keystone Pictures USA / Alamy Stock Photo Valéry Giscard d'Estaing - Sin imagen.jpg| French President, Valery Giscard D'Estaing with Kurt Waldheim, Secretary General of the United Nations. Fuentes Categoría:Francia-ONU